Merry Christmas, Rin
by Blizzaris
Summary: Sesshomaru hates Christmas


_Hey all! I know I haven't written anything since like summer (actually, that's wrong, I edited Nothing is Hopeless not too long before the holidays) so here you guys go! It's just an idea that fluttered into my head as I was lying in bed Christmas morning and I meant to get it up very soon after that, but then I kinda forgot about it... ehehe... but it's still winter! So at least I'm not all THAT far off... My first Sesshomaru and Co. fic, so tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: -checks birth certificate- Nope, I'm not Rumiko Takahashi __

* * *

_

_**Merry Christmas, Rin**_

Sesshomaru hated Christmas. It was a stupid human ritual. Anything related to humans was stupid. Therefore, Christmas was stupid. Why should he, formidable demon that he was, be forced to stoop to the level of their stupidity? So on that one day each year, the Lord of the Western Lands shied away from humans as much as possible.

But this year he lost track of time.

They were travelling on the fringe of a forest which bordered on some farmer's fields, Rin peacefully taking in the snowy scene around her from Ah-Un's back, Jaken nattering away at her yet again as he was wont to do, Sesshomaru silently pressing forward. Suddenly the toad demon's stomach growled, cutting off his rant mid-word. He rubbed his belly with a three-clawed hand as if trying to reassure it; shh, you'll be full soon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can't we stop and get some food? We've been travelling at this hard pace all day," he whined, catching up to his master. Sesshomaru knew that food would be very difficult to find in the barren woods, so he dug a coin from his hidden purse and flicked it over his shoulder, where an flustered Jaken caught it before he lost it in the snow.

"Buy yourselves something in the village," he tonelessly explained, making the girl and small demon's eyes widen in surprise. Never before had he allowed them to buy anything from a village. Rin was first to recover.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She slid off Ah-Un's back and started off through the field; apparently the cold ground didn't bother her in the least. The little green toad youkai scrambled after her, flailing the Staff of Two Heads mock-threateningly as he followed with a pompous 'Impudent girl!'.

Rin was not one to keep track of days; as long as she was with Lord Sesshomaru she was happy, time did not matter. However, once she reached the village, memories flooded back to her of that certain time of year when peace reigned. Suddenly she knew what day it was. People moved between the stalls without a care in the world, buying a trinket here, a toy there. Laughter and friendly banter filled the air, all thoughts of war and harsh times driven from their heads. It was a time of giving, of joyfullness. It was Christmas. Citizens smiled at the odd pair without suspicion, some even called out greetings, tidings of good will. Rin approached the nearest stall, which with satisfaction she noticed sold food.

"Can I help you, dear?" asked a wrinkled lady kindly from the other side of the wooden display. Rin nods and points to what she wants, handing the woman her coins. Luckily it is just enough. "Merry Christmas, child!" calls the senior after her as she skips away from the cart. Jaken turns and leads the way from the village, grumbling under his breath. Looking back at the nice woman, Rin slowed. She didn't want to leave, not yet. The atmosphere was too warm, too comforting.

"Come on, girl!" shouted the green youkai irritably. Sighing, the brunette turned and followed the demon, gazing into each window as they passed. They returned to where they had been not long before, Rin clambering back onto Ah-Un's back to eat her food while Jaken continued his mumblings grumpily. Sesshomaru seemingly materialized out of the trees and began walking again, their journey continued, break time over. Finished her meager meal, Rin couldn't hold in her excitement any longer.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Did you know it's Christmas tomorrow?" she began eagerly. The dog demon's silence only encouraged her further and she continued, "Oh, since you're a demon maybe you don't know. It's a human festival where we all give gifts and get gifts and it's all wonderful because everyone's happy and it's like sadness doesn't even exist! No more war, no more low rations... and today everyone was buying their presents and they were all so nice! Someone had these toys - oh they were so neat! - and they were blue, like a forget-me-not! And round with a little stick part at the top..." She talked the afternoon away, until the sun went down, as if tired of her energy. But she ran out of steam eventually, and lapsed into silence. Sesshomaru decided it was time to make camp, lest she fall asleep and tumble from the demon she was riding.

He chose a little clearing in the forest and Jaken lit a small fire. The warmth chased away the winter's chill adn soon the little toad demon and Ah-Un were asleep, the Staff of Two Heads resting against Jaken, both figures still and silent. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. However, Rin could not sleep. She inched closer to the flame and gazed into it's flickering center, hugging her knees. Her mind drifted back to her first life, of how that one day, just that one, the villagers ignored her, leaving her to enjoy her Christmas. Alone. But alone was better than if they visited. Their visits only ended in a beating. But what she didn't have on that one lonely day a year was that a family. Anyone to nurture her, praise her, show her how to be a good little girl. She saw other children on rare occasions like today and wondered what it would be like to have that. Parents, siblings...

A flutter of movement drew her from her reverie. She looked up, seeing nothing outside the shifting circle of firelight. _Just a trick of the light_, she reassured herself. She lowered her eyes to the fire once more, but her dark orbs spotted something. It was a bundle of some sort. A gift. Incredulously, she crawled to the present and kneeled before it. She picked it up curiously and saw three letters scratched into the wrapping. Rin. Her name. This was for her. She had never recieved a Christmas gift before - there was no family to give it to her. Hands trembling now, she peeled back a layer of the wrapping to be confronted with another layer. She wondered if she should stop now and wait until morning, it surely wans't really for her. But then why was her name on it? She swallowed hard and let her quivering fingers gently unravel the parcel. Her heart began to pound as teh excitement built up. What could it possibly be? By the time she got to the last layer of th wrapping, she was practically tearing it open. Finally, she could see what it was!

Peeling back the final layer she gasped, hands freezing. It was that toy. The little blue toy she had talked about. Round with a little stick part at the top. The one she had wanted so dearly. Tears pricked her eyes as she brought it closer to her face. Her mouth hung open slightly in wonder. Closing her lids, she closed her fingers about the toy and rested her forehead upon her hands, salty water seeping from her tearducts. She smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

This was her family.

* * *

_Oops, just realized that Jaken doesn't really need to eat, does he? Oh well. I'm too lazy to rework that bit... I hope you liked it! I thought it was a cute idea and meant to write it out sooner, but you know, things happen, friends get DDR for Christmas and you have to go over to their house to try it out... You know. And sorry if this offended anyone who does not celebrate Christmas, but it _was_ your choice to read it..._

_--blizzy_


End file.
